


secret Santa 2020 prompt fills

by LegQlas



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: 2 prompt fills, Angst, M/M, Multi, Tim drake is anxious, Tim was hurt before the start of the fic, Whump, adhd bart, amputee Bart allen, autistic and adhd tim, bipolar kon, in both fics, in depth depictions of anxiety, tags for the first fic, tags for the second fic to be added, these aren't the focal points but they're there, tkb server secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegQlas/pseuds/LegQlas
Summary: Two prompt fills for secret Santa, descriptions in chapter notes
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: TimKonBart Secret Santa 2020





	secret Santa 2020 prompt fills

**Author's Note:**

> Tim waits for his boyfriend to be found. He can't help and his anxiety takes over

Tim paced around the room, his heart pounding, and his mind racing. He should be in his cot back in the med bay, but he couldn't sit still a second longer knowing Bart was- No, Not was. Could be. Bart could be Hurt. And only hurt, not... not the other thing

Nothing else.

He kept pacing, his right knee twinging with every step. It hurt, but Tim was afraid and that meant he had to move. Tim kept pacing and forced himself to remember his training. Breathe through the pain and let it become like any other sensation. His knee had only a bruised bone so it was easy to keep walking. The problem was that he wanted to run his hands through his hair, he wanted to bite his nails and the skin of his fingers and the sides of his knuckles, he wanted to flap his hands and fidget and get out all this anxiety. But one shoulder was fractured and the other hand had at least 3 broken fingers. Walking would have to be enough for now.

He groaned in frustration and paced even faster, keeping his head stubbornly staring in the direction of the screens. He was benched while both his boyfriends were out. It seemed more than unfair; but he supposed he felt like his good luck lately was tempting fate, and she took the bait. 

Stubbornly, as he began humming long nervous droning notes, he searched the monitors for any sign of a speedster. His speedster in particular. His favorite one, with a lean frame that bordered on twiggy and fluffy auburn hair that was so voluminous he joked that comprised about 40% of his body weight. The one that had been missing from all the city's (and the whole state's, and the surrounding states.... and half the countries) security cameras for a solid two hours.

As Tim scanned, he saw glimpses of other speedsters and a few supers, including his other boyfriend superboy (thank goodness they weren't both missing), as they dropped from super speed to call for Impulse and any other survivors and wait for a response. But none of them had Bart's white yellow and red suit. 

Tim couldn’t help thinking about what it meant. He wracked his brain thinking of what could be holding Bart up. He tried to come up with silly things, he went to china and got held up by an eating contest, but no matter what he tried, inadvertently, he felt his mind going to ever darker places. It kept getting stuck, briefly, on the day a few years ago when Bart had come back with a whole kneecap shattered by a bullet wound and had left him in a wheelchair for several months. 

Tim corralled himself back to the present for the 17th time and wondered if Bart had an incident that lead him to a disaster that was away from the group. It wouldn't be the first time. He had a huge heart and if he noticed a Canadian wildfire he would help no matter what.

Tims brain then made the unauthorized jump to a few months after the kneecap incident. He had been missing the entire leg from his right knee down and ended up needing a prosthetic. With injuries like that at the forefront it wasn't hard to make the jump to the time Bart and Kon had died. Leaving Tim alone, in pain, and without his friends. Without his partners. 

He couldn't do that again. His eyes began to burn and his vision began to blur. 

Tim sent a silent thank you to the doctor on call for leaving his mask on, and hoped it absorbed the tears he hadn't quite succeeded at blinking away. He stopped pacing, there was something that could quiet his mind like nothing else; a case.

Tim scanned the monitors again and made a noise of frustration when he saw nothing new. He opened up Barts files and began scouring them for new information. He had already memorized most of them, but there were pieces that were recently added or altered that he hadn't had the chance to see, and he was desperate for any scrap of new information.

Time passed slowly like that, especially given that there was nothing real to capture his mind, and soon the "detective" work ran out. Eventually, Tim once again paced the floor because he had no other choice but to wait. And as he waited his mind conjured up all sorts of thoughts and possibilities.

Walking back and forth helped to break up his bouts of panic while enabling him to scan the monitors that helped him to hold out hope that the ones he loved were okay.... one in particular.

'What if I'm waiting for a dead man again'

The thought came unbidden into his mind. He immediately tried to force it out but the blood in his head had already plummeted past his stomach and into his feet. His head felt light and his ears were filled with ringing and the sound of the ocean. 

No.

He was left behind again, he was waiting on someone who would never come home. Bart was going to leave him waiting too, just like his parents did. He's going to spend forever waiting for them to come back, he's going to wait for Bart to come back to love him again and it won't ever happen because he's waiting on a dead man. He couldn't do this again.

He couldn't be left behind a sixth time that's too cruel, even for fate. First his parents, then his mother died, then his father, Then Bart and Kon. Then Bart and Kon had come back. Now this. 

He began to feel past the point of fear, into something more floaty and easy. He knew that. His therapist had taught him how to ground through that, how to list what his body is feeling.

My palms are sweaty. My palms are bleeding. My fingers ache. One of them is itching. My shoulder hurts. I feel the cast touching my skin.  
On the list went, becoming increasingly small sensations until he was listing that his chest was slightly warmer on one side than the other. On it went until he came back to himself.

Tim began to do the breathing exercises that he had been working on. His breath still came shaky but the pattern was easy. Breathe in for four hold for four out for four. After a few repetitions he was thoroughly grounded and no longer terrified (allegedly).

He checked the monitors to find them devoid of people. That meant they had stopped looking and were on their way back. How long had he been panicking? It had to be only moments until he knew if his boyfriend was alive or dead. 

He hated how well he knew the feeling of waiting for the dead to tell him where he stood. 

Tim decided to look at the monitors closest to the mountain again and was treated to an oddly cinematic shot of Kon holding Bart in a bridal carry. Bart was still, a sure sign something was wrong, and he had been heavily beaten. Tim began running to medbay immediately. 

He flew down halls and ducked around larger heros, some of whom tried to stop him, but Tim was quiet and slippery. Frequently they didn't notice he was even there until their opportunity was almost entirely gone.

There was a blue flash and Kon zipped into the hallway next to Tim. He stopped long enough to say something at superspeed and grab Tim, and then took off the way he came. 

It was a jarring experience to blink and end up somewhere new but Tim trusted Kon and Bart like nobody else. So when he was suddenly in the medbay, next to a motionless Bart, he trusted that Kon hadn't brought him into something he couldn't handle. 

Kon sat Tim down, took his hand, and told him that they would have to wait at least 3 days for Bart to have even a chance of waking up. 

"Hes on a lot of painkillers, and they told me they had to rebreak some bones to set them. That they healed too fast and healed in the wrong position. He has to stay asleep...." kon paused, giving tim an opportunity to speak. ".... how are you taking this?" 

"Honestly?" Tim said. Unwilling to care if the social rules said he couldn't be honest right now, "I hate it. It reminds me too much of my dad and I feel like I'm going to explode from all the anxiety in me right now! I miss my boyfriend, I cant move my hands to stim, I feel absolutely horrible that I couldn't help, and nothing my therapist taught me is helping with seeing him like this!" 

There was a pause where Tim just breathes heavily and began to sob slightly.

"Can I hug you?" 

"What?"

"I said, 'can I hug you?'" Kon repeated

Tim noticed how sad and subdued his other partner was. 

"I would love a hug kon." 

They embraced tight. Neither was sure who started crying first or how long they sat like that, comforting and being comforted in kind. But after breaking apart they were happier. Not happy, but better than they were. 

Tim would wait for Bart. Hes played this game before. He knows how to sit by the bedside in uncomfortable chairs and eat disgusting cafeteria food and smile at nurses who patronize you. He knows how to fall asleep holding hands with someone and waiting for them to squeeze your hand back. This is a waiting game he can play. Its almost crueler because this game gives Tim hope.

He looks at kon and tells him:

"I'm not leaving his side. Not ever." 

Kons eyes soften

"Did you think I would? I just want to know what chair you wanna sleep in, because as much as I love cuddles with you I dont think these chairs accommodate more than half a person." He said with a jaunty air that they both knew was all bravado.

If it made him feel better, Tim wouldn't call him out. Tim took his hand back, grabbed two chairs, and dragged them until they were sitting by the bed. One on either side. Tim took the left hand in his and kon took the right. They fell asleep holding their respective hands, waiting for their lover to come back to them.


End file.
